dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Terry
This page is for the anime main dinosaur. For his species, see Tyrannosaurus. Terry (ティラノ Tirano) is the Alpha Gang's first dinosaur. He is voiced by Yuuka Nakatsukasa in the Japanese version. Statistics *Species: Tyrannosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Sign: Paper *Owner: Alpha Gang (usually Ursula or Dr. Z) *Name: Terry (ティラノ Tirano) *Debut: Prehistory in the Making *Dinosaurs Defeated: Chomp, Ace, Paris, Spiny, Tank, Styracosaurus(with Spiny), Ceratosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Altirhinus, Iguanodon, Pteranodon, Saurophaganax, Fukuisaurus, Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance), Edmontonia, Gigas *Other: He can be upgraded to Super Terry in the arcade game, and has a DinoTector form in the arcade and anime. Terry is also the first dinosaur the Alpha Gang had. He also has a strong rivalry with Chomp, as Chomp was the first dinosaur to defeat him. Move Cards ;Volcano Burst :Terry's first move card. Terry burns his opponent in a burst of fire. ;Neck Crusher :Terry throws the dinosaur into the air, then slams its neck with his tail. It was first used against Tank. ;Tag Team :Pawpawsaurus defended Terry against Chomp and Ace's attacks. It was eventually reclaimed by Max Taylor. ;Blazing Spin Attack :This was nearly used in Carnival of Chaos, but was interrupted by Helga's arrival. It was never mentioned for Terry again (but Rajasaurus used it). ;Tail Smash :Terry smacks the opponent with his tail. This defeated Pteranodon when Zoe attempted to save Iguanodon. ;Critical Block :Velociraptors block your opponent's move. It was first used by Seth against Chomp. ;Final Fury :Velociraptors attack your opponent, throwing them around. ;Unnamed Volcano Burst/Shockwave Fusion Move :An attack that combined a blast of fire with Shockwave's water tendrils, used to destroy a bullseye target while Dr. Z was making new Move Cards in Desperately Seeking Spartacus. Despite its effectiveness, it was never used again. ;Ultimate Fire :Ram into your opponent while you are on fire. This was first used against Edmontonia, and last used against Gigas. ;Heat Eruption :A volcano spews flaming hot meteors! It was obtained from Sheer's Mapusaurus and was used against the mind-controlled Genie, but was blocked by its Hydro Cutter. ;Magma Blaster :Terry collects fire in his mouth, then shoots it off as a beam. This was first and last used to attack the Dark Pterosaur. TCG Lores ;Alpha Slash (Terry (DKCG, DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS)) :You can only Dino Slash "Terry (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Pinch Hitter (Terry (DKTB)) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (Terry (DKAA)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Elemental Boost: Water (Terry (DKBD)) :If you have a Water Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;Dinotector On (Terry (DKDS, DKTA, SAS)) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Terry (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Special Assistance (Terry (DKTA)) :Fire Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;Alpha Assistance (Terry (SAS)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Fire Master (Terry (Battle Mode) (DKCG, DKAA)) :This Dinosaur can use all Fire Super Moves. ;Combo Bite (Terry (Battle Mode) (DKCG)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. ;Loyal (Terry (Battle Mode) (DKAA)) :While your Character is face up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700 (from 1500). ;Fusion Master (Terry (Battle Mode) (DKBD)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. Anime Dinosaur King Laura first activated Terry to scare Dr. Z and Ed for fun. He is the most powerful of the main three Alpha Gang dinosaurs, he's a dangerous opponent, actually proving to be stronger than the D-Teams main dinosaurs. When in his chibi form, Terry enjoys nibbling on Dr. Z's beard. He is primarily used by Ursula, and is the Alpha Gang's most-used dinosaur, defeating a number of other dinosaurs, though also being beaten his fair share of times. However, he, like the Alpha Gang's other dinosaurs, seemed to be more effective under Rod and Laura's control than the A-Team's. In Dinosaur War!, he was summoned by Dr. Z, but his Alpha Scanner quickly fell into Dr. Taylor's possession, who used him to help defeat Seth's Black T-Rex. Mesozoic Meltdown Dr Z. first activated him during Alien Parent Trap in the Cretaceous Period to capture wild dinosaurs, he almost defeated Chomp by Volcano Burst, but he was defeated by Chomp and the help of an Ampelosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Styracosaurus. He was uses several times after that by the Alpha Gang, though rarely to good effect, except when fighting Edmontonia. In the finale, he used Magma Blaster in a Fusion Move to break the outer shield of the Dark Pterosaur, but was defeated along with Gigas when their attacks (Ultimate Fire and Spectral Lancer) collided. Character Design Name Terry's Japanese name, Tirano is an allusion to his actual genus name "Tyrannosaurus", however in Japan's alphabet the letter "Y" is absent and is replaced with a "I". Tirano also means 'Tyrant' in Spanish. Personality He doesn't seem to be particularly close to any of the Alpha Gang, though like the other dinosaurs is shown to like Rod and Laura better than the A-Team. He has a strong rivalry with Chomp. He is mostly used by Ursula, Dr. Z, or Rod. Trivia *His transformation sequence is different from the others because he begins by standing on the ground with the camera zooming out as opposed to floating forward towards the camera before turning and spinning upwards. *Unlike the other main dinosaurs, Terry is the only one that does not fight any of his relatives from the tyrannosaurid family, although he fought Black Tyrannosaurus and Gigas, the two altered Tyrannosauruses that appeared in the anime. *Terry's first Move Card, Volcano Burst, was not called by its actual name in the English dub during its first usage. *Terry's Japanese name oddly means "Dinosaur". *Like the stereotypical T. rex, Terry has a strong rivalry with the Triceratops of the series, Chomp. *Unlike Spiny, Terry is shown to be good in combat, as observed in many of his fights with the D-Team's dinosaurs. *Alongside Chomp, Ace, and Paris, Terry is the most popular character in Dinosaur King where as it goes so far as to appearing on merchandise unrelated to the series itself (seen in Gallery). *Terry is the dinosaur with the most number of different dinosaur defeats in Season 1, which is 14, followed by Chomp who has 13. *Terry is the only Alpha Gang dinosaur to defeat all three of the D-Team's main dinosaurs without assistance, also the only one of the 3 to defeat one of the Space Pirates' main dinosaurs without assistance (although he was defeated at the same time). *While normally in his chibi form, Terry is shown to have 4 teeth, but in his transformation his chibi is shown to have more teeth. *Terry is the only dinosaur whose DinoTector Armor color does not match with his Element color (in his case, Fire is red, but Terry's armor is orange). However it should be noted that fire has several pigment layers ranging from red, yellow, orange and to even blue, purple and sometimes white. Gallery Anime Terry 1.jpg|Terry being summoned Spiny v Terry.jpg|Terry attacking Spiny in episode 2 Tail Smash (Terry) B06.jpg|Terry attacks Pteranodon Spinning Attack (Deinonychus) 07.jpg|Deinonychus Trio using Spinning Attack on Terry Tag Team (Terry-Pawpawsaurus) 08.jpg|Terry with Pawpawsaurus Tail Smash (Terry) A09.jpg|Terry attacks Ceratosaurus Terry DT anime.JPG|Terry with DinoTector applied Terry.png|Terry in Chibi form kodai-ouja-kyouryuu-king-1.jpg|Terry fighting Chomp in episode 1 File:S5031993.jpg|Terry appearing in other dinosaur-related merchandise terry and spiny.jpg|Terry and Sping featured on a toy package with almost the same logo for "Dinosaur King", even though it isn't licensed by Dinosaur King eGhzb3Y3MTI=_o_dinosaur-king-alphas-zeta-point.jpg|Terry chasing the Alpha Gang and Alpha Droids TCG Gallery Terry TCG Card.jpeg|Terry TCG Card (DKCG) Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 2-DKTB.jpg|Terry TCG Card (DKTB) Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 3-DKAA.jpg|Terry TCG Card (DKAA) Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 4-DKBD.png|Terry TCG Card (DKBD) Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 5-DKDS.png|Terry TCG Card (DKDS) Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 6-DKTA (French).jpg|Terry TCG Card (DKTA) f1terry073-100-terry.jpg|Terry TCG Card (SAS) (French) Terry(Battle Mode) TCG Card.jpeg|Terry (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKCG) Tyrannosaurus - Terry Battle Mode TCG Card 2-DKAA-Gold.png|Terry (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKAA) Tyrannosaurus - Terry Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD-Silver (German).jpg|Terry (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKBD) Tyrannosaurus - Terry Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal.png|Terry (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG Card (DKBD) Official Wallpapers terry02-dinosaur-king-9839721-1024-768.jpg tyrannosaurus.jpg|Terry wallpaper Terry_calender.jpg|Terry calendar Terry01.jpg|Chibi Terry collabo_wallpaper.jpg|Terry and Tank reading Dinosaur King mangas Videos Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:Arcade Category:Characters Category:Male Category:TCG Category:Anime Category:Main Dinosaurs